Better To Forget
by chinadollontour
Summary: Charles Lightoller and Georgiana Greene were childhood friends who had lost contact, but a chance sighting and a bet bring them back together - a bet which can only end badly.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Titanic (movie or wreck) or most of the characters in this story. With the exception of Rebecca (and possibly one or two others as it progresses), all the characters belong to James Cameron or history. Where the historical characters are concerned, I try to write them with respect although I admit I like to play with them a little bit to suit my needs. I hope no offence is caused, because that is definitely not intended. **_

_**As always I have several inspirations, especially music. This story is inspired by an ABBA song I heard ages ago when I was on my ABBA kick – I won't say which because if you looked up the lyrics it would spoil the story! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story – I intend it to be a bit brighter and lighthearted than 'Memory Of You', although it is a story centred around Titanic! Well, I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think.**_

_**Updates might be a bit slow, but I am at university now so I don't have as much spare time as I did a couple of months ago. Still, I will aim to update at least once a week. ~Phil**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

I looked up at the side of the ship as we were slowly lowered down towards the dark ocean. I was trying to catch a glimpse of my Charles, I was desperate to see him before it was too late. He didn't appear and I looked down sadly. I wasn't surprised.

This was ridiculous. This ship was unsinkable! I had heard people brag about it so many times that it seemed completely illogical that we were being sent away in lifeboats.

Lifeboats? Huh! What sort of a life would I have on my own anyway? I should never have agreed to go on this voyage! I had a lovely life back home in Southampton. Fair enough, I didn't have the most respectable profession but I had friends and family and I didn't want anything more than what I had. If only Charles hadn't made that ridiculous bet, if only he had never asked me to come...it made no difference now. I had betrayed his trust and I had to live with that. I had lost one of my closest friends from childhood and all because I decided that I wanted to live a high-class life for a while. I should have just known my place and all would have been fine.

I huddled into my shawl and diverted my eyes away from the ship. The other women in my boat were muttering amongst themselves, complaining about having to leave the warmth and safety of the ship. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore them as I cast my mind back over the past week...


	2. The Beginning

Georgiana's P.O.V.

It had all started when I had agreed to go out to a local public house with a few of my closest friends. It wasn't what a respectable young woman would do, and I caught several sneering looks as I walked towards an empty table. I didn't care – the time that I cared about their opinions was long gone. It wasn't the life I had dreamt of and only a few years ago I would have been repulsed at the very idea of it. When it came to a choice between this profession and begging on the streets, however, I was quick to make up my mind – I always refused charity and I always would refuse to live a life funded by others.

Besides, however I had originally felt, I had grown to love my life. It wasn't ideal, but I had a roof over my head, three meals a day and I knew I would always have people looking out for me. The other girls had come from completely different backgrounds, but it made no difference – we were now all family to eachother and my old life seemed very far away.

This day was no different to the others. I led the way into the public house, we sat around the table, ignoring the sneers and comments, then we picked out a few faces from the crowd. It was routine, and – in an odd way – fun. One by one they set out across the room, leaving me on my own. I cast my eyes across the room, smiling to myself. Which one today? My eyes were drawn to a man in uniform who was leaning against the bar. He had his back to me, but I was determined to find out what he looked like. I stood up and fixed my bonnet carefully, tucking my hair behind my ears. A quick smooth down of my skirts, and I pushed my way through the crowd to the bar. Clearing my throat and quickly fixing a smirk on my lips, I tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir, you seem to be lonely tonight!"

As soon as his head turned I felt my breath catch in my throat. His eyes widened as he stared at me.

"Georgiana?" He asked, a tone of disbelief lacing his voice. "Georgie Greene?"

I nodded, my face breaking into a smile. "Charles!"

His eyes lit up and he took my right hand, squeezing it gently. He looked so happy – well, we had been the closest of friends for most of my childhood. My present situation came back to me, and I gently tugged my hand away.

"Why are you here, Charles?" I asked in a low voice, my face becoming more serious

"Me? I am enjoying one of my rare afternoons off. But a better question is what are you doing here, Georgie? Does your mother know?"

My face must have clouded because as soon as the words came out of his mouth he looked taken aback. "No. I somehow doubt that she knows anything about me these days."

There was a long silence as he studied his fingernails carefully. I shook my head. "You wouldn't be spending your afternoon off alone."

"Not usually, no," he seemed glad of the opportunity to leave the awkwardness behind us. "On this occasion, alas, the wives and girls took precedence over my loyal and unyielding friendship."

"Why aren't you with your girl then?" I asked curiously.

"My girl?" He looked confused as he slowly shook his head.

"Yes, your girl. I assume you're not married as you're not wearing a ring. I can only conclude, Charles, that you have a fiancée or even just a sweetheart waiting somewhere for you. You cannot possibly be single."

He shrugged, grinning. "Oh, but I am. I continue to be an eligible bachelor. And you, Georgie? You're not wearing a ring either."

I shook my head, smiling drily. "No, I don't think many men would want to marry me."

"Really? A beautiful woman like you? Your mother would have a lot to say about that – do you remember when she had all those suitors lining up outside your country house for you?"

I couldn't help but smile. I remembered it well. I also remembered the scolding I received from my mother when I eventually returned after escaping over the garden wall until they had all given up. Charles had helped me escape on that day, and he had tried to shoulder the blame – not that my mother would ever blame anyone but me for her numerous disgraces.

"Do you remember the time she tried to encourage you to marry me?" I laughed lightly. Charles hesitated before joining in my laughter, and even then something about it seemed forced.

"In all seriousness, Georgie, what has happened to you? We have only been speaking for a few minutes and I've already learned that you're no longer in contact with your mother, you're unmarried – which, may I add, is odd for a woman of your class – and you're in a grotty little public house on your own."

"Time changes people, Charles," I whispered, casting my eyes down. "I'm sure many of these men in here would gladly tell you why I am here."

I looked up, catching his gaze. It quickly dawned on him, and he gently took my hand again. "No, Georgie, we need to go somewhere else to talk."

Firmly holding onto my hand, he marched me out of the public house and into the street. After looking both up and down the dark and dirty cobbled street, he chose a direction and kept walking in silence. After a long walk up and down streets – I had a sneaking suspicion that Charles wasn't sure where he was going, but he eventually put my mind at ease – we arrived at a hotel. Not a particularly attractive hotel, and it was too close to the docks to be high class, but it was certainly better than what I had become accustomed to. Charles pulled me inside and then released my hand, allowing me to look around as he waited at the desk.

It was a beautiful, modest building and deliciously warm. A crackling fire was alight and I stepped closer to it, all the while admiring the beautiful furniture and paintings. For a moment I was caught up in a gorgeous painting of the sea. So bright, blue and free. I sighed as I stared, longing for something – although I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was that I longed for. My thoughts were interrupted by the raised voice of a woman at the reception desk.

"I must say, sir, I did not think you were the type of man who would bring a woman like _that _back to your hotel!"

I looked over, more out of curiosity than anything else. Her eyes met mine, and I could feel a smirk creeping onto my lips. I didn't care what she thought of me – I knew I was capable of keeping all my thoughts to myself, and I was satisfied with the knowledge that, at least in that respect, I was better than her.

"Begging your pardon, ma'am, but she is a good friend of mine and I need to help her."

The woman reluctantly handed him his key, shaking her head and muttering under her breath. Charles breathed out deeply and returned to my side.

"I apologise for that, Georgie," he said softly, taking my hand again. "Now, to my room! We need to talk."

* * *

_**A/N – I haven't had much time for writing recently, but I'm determined to stick with this story until the end! I'm going to aim for a chapter a week, but no promises – I have so much wok for university these days! **_

_** Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try and be quicker with the next!**_

**_Also, I don't know if anyone has been paying that much attention, but I have changed the main character's name from Rebecca to Georgiana. No reason, I just think it fits her slightly better. I hoped I'd removed all traces of her original name but it's still in the Prologue so I thought I'd clear up any confusion! ~Phil_**


	3. Childhood Friends

Lights' P.O.V.

Georgiana had meekly followed me to my room, keeping her eyes cast down to the ground. If it weren't for the implications she had made earlier, I would have thought her to be a religious sister or something similar. She was silent, almost gliding along behind me. Once we entered my room, she stood in the doorway, only making eye-contact for a split second. I could tell she regretted making that eye-contact immediately, but I had no time for letting her keep this game up. I needed answers before I could tell her _my _problem.

"Georgie, please sit down," I smiled brightly, removing some clothes from the only chair. She hesitated, looking at me, but I sat on the bed. "Please, Georgie."

With a sigh, she seated herself before looking at me with a stubborn expression on her face. Yes, despite whatever problems she had steered herself into, she was still the same Georgie Greene who I had grown up with. Her brown eyes blinked curiously as she tried to subtly take in every detail of her new surroundings, a habit she had developed so many years ago. She rubbed her little hands on her skirts, skirts which were not fitting for the beautiful young socialite she should have been. _"One day I'll be attending all the balls and parties, Charles...my mother wants me to marry and I'll have a quaint little townhouse in London! They shall all call me eccentric, but they'll still send me their invitations!" _

"Charles?" Georgie's voice broke into my thoughts and I blinked, clearing my mind. "Do you want to talk or not?"

"Yes. Yes, I do," I leant forwards, resting my elbows on my knees. "And my question to you is still this: what has happened to you?"

She shrugged, fixing her gaze on the floorboards. "I met a man who said he loved me and I was foolish enough to believe him. He asked me to marry him, but once he had what he wanted he disappeared. I'm sure you can imagine," she tossed her hair and suddenly fixed her gaze on mine. "I'm sure you can imagine what my mother said when she found out. Oh, she was furious. I disgraced her, she said. Maybe I did, but that doesn't matter now. She threw me out and I had to live in a workhouse until they decided I couldn't cope with looking after my own baby. I had no reason to stay _there _once they gave him to another woman. I left that night and didn't have anywhere else to go. I was living on the streets, relying on other people's charity, for a week or more before some women took me in. They were lovely people, so nice and friendly and caring – exactly what I always wanted from my friends and family. They offered to let me stay and I accepted – I didn't want to rely on charity for the rest of my life."

I didn't respond. I was shocked – I had not been expecting a story like that. Little Georgie Greene had experienced more of life than some of the men I was now working with!

"I knew you wouldn't have anything to say," Georgie continued after a moment. "You must think me an awful person. I don't blame you. I am a common whore, that's what my mother would say!"

I could see tears springing up in her beautiful brown eyes and I was quick to go to comfort her.

"No, Georgie, you are not! You're not to blame in all this. Anyone would have done the same!"

She blinked back her tears and shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I used to think it was repulsive, but it's most definitely preferable to living with my mother."

Silence fell again and I kept my eye on the clock. The hand ticked by, not quite reaching the minute, but it felt like much longer before she spoke again.

"Charles, you must answer my question now," she said suddenly. She seemed brighter, happier all of a sudden. Just like the Georgie I knew and...well, loved.

"And which question would that be?" I asked, smiling.

"Well, to be truthful there are two. First, what were you really doing in that public house? A man of business like you, drinking cheap ale in a place like that?" She laughed as she spoke.

"Man of business? In my dreams, Georgie, in my dreams. I'm a mere ship's officer!"

"Oh, Charles – just what you wanted to be when we were younger! One of us has managed to fulfil their childhood dreams!"

_I'll be attending all the balls and parties...! Yes, with a dashing officer as my husband in my beautiful little townhouse in London! I may even own a motor car!_

I spoke after a pause as I remembered her words from so long ago. Silly little childhood dreams, so often amounting to nothing. "Yes, childhood dreams. It's not what I was expecting, I'll tell you that much! Very little sleep, for starters. But that doesn't matter – your question. The truth is, Georgie, I could have sworn it was you I saw in the street the other day. I was with my employer and I'm sure I saw you across the dock. I made my excuses and dashed after you, and just saw a figure disappearing into that public house. I've been hovering in that vicinity ever since, waiting to see you."

Georgie's eyes softened as she looked at me, a small smile playing on her lips. "Really, Charles? And what if it hadn't been me at all?"

"I knew I could never mistake anyone else for you."

There was an awkward silence. Georgie began to shuffle in her chair, fidgeting with her bonnet. I cleared my throat, hoping to clear the atmosphere. It seemed to be getting warmer, I could feel it on my cheeks.

"You said you had something else to ask me?"

"Yes. Yes, I do," she sat back and took a deep breath, composing herself – or so it seemed. "Why are you not married, Charles? Not even a sweetheart? That goes against what everyone says about sailors!"

"To tell the truth, Georgie, I loved a woman once but it was unrequited. I haven't felt like that about anyone since, and I'm reluctant to make a commitment I'm not willing to keep."

She frowned for a moment, then her face broke into a smile. "I really do love you, Charles. You're the only man I've ever known who can talk to me like this."

_My mother wants you to marry me? I love you Charles, I truly do – just not like that..._

Unrequited love! I dragged myself back to the present again, forcing a grin onto my face.

"Georgie, I have a proposition for you."

"Oh, Charles – I know what I do for a living, but I won't have anyone taking advantage of me!" She was becoming distressed.

"Good God, no! Georgie, no! It's a delicate situation and one I have been chewing over in my mind since the day I saw you going into that public house."

She still seemed uneasy, but at least she was calming down. She nodded, hesitantly.

"Well...God, how do I say this? When I hurried off to follow you and I missed you, I went back to the ship. Obviously the other lads had seen me run off and they started pestering to find out what was going on. I didn't feel inclined to tell them the truth, so I told them I had seen my...sweetheart...fiancée, actually. They didn't believe me, and why should they? I had never mentioned a fiancée before."

I looked up and saw Georgie attempting to stifle her laughter. I couldn't help it, and I began to laugh too.

"Oh Charles, you fool!" She managed to get the words out through her laughter. "What sort of a situation is that to create for no reason?"

"It gets worse," I continued sheepishly. "Will – a good friend of mine, believe it or not! - didn't believe me, and he encouraged the other officers to gang up on me. They all pestered me continuously to bring the girl to the ship, but I kept refusing."

"So you want me to accompany you to your ship, act as your fiancée for a short while, then everyone carries on as normal, none the wiser?"

"I wish it was only that. They bet me two months wages that she didn't exist, and as I'm never one to turn down stakes like that, I took them up on it, somehow agreeing – through no intention of mine, I might add! - to bring her on the maiden voyage with me."

Georgie was silent, staring at me with wide eyes. She shook her head. "You can't seriously be asking me to do that! I'm perfectly happy here!"

"Oh Georgie, please! Just one little favour for me, and I'll split the money with you! What are childhood friends for?"

I looked at her pleadingly. She shook her head, laughing. "You must think I'm completely insane! But I tell you what," she said thoughtfully, a playful smile on her beautiful lips. "I will go on board the ship with you tonight or tomorrow, whenever you think it most appropriate, to meet your friends. If I find them to be pleasant company I will give the question serious consideration. Of course, if I don't, I will have to turn you down with my humblest apologies."

I considered this for a moment. What was the most I would lose? Two months wages or some more time with Georgie? I knew exactly which one I'd rather go without.

"You have a deal, Georgie."

* * *

_**A/N – I hope you enjoy! I just want to say thank you for the reviews so far. And hopefully I'm not taking too long with new chapters – I am trying to make time between bits of coursework, and I think I'm doing a fairly good job with my time management this year! **_


	4. Blue Eyes

Georgie's P.O.V.

I spent that night in Charles' room. He insisted that I sleep in the bed and, despite my protests, he spent the night sleeping on the floor. I couldn't help noticing that he was in a strange mood, and I was beginning to find his occasional pauses and stares unnerving. He was still as sweet as I remembered, however, and I wasn't sorry to be spending just a bit more time with him.

He woke me the next morning, shaking my shoulder vigorously. I hit out and caught his cheek, making him yelp. Sitting up, I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and glared at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded, forgetting to refine my language.

"Oh, Georgie, what would your mother say?" He mocked, rubbing his cheek ruefully. "Attacking ex-suitors and swearing like a sailor!"

"Serves you right," I grumbled as I rubbed my forehead. "Why did you do that?"

"You agreed to come to the ship."

"Now?"

"No, not now!" He replied brightly, as he pulled his jacket on. "But I thought I would treat my good friend Georgiana to a new dress or two before we go there. Hence the early start!"

"What's wrong with the dress I'm wearing?" I demanded, feeling slightly offended. I knew perfectly well what was wrong – it would give my social status away immediately and an officer wouldn't seriously pursue a woman of my status – but in my grouchy state I decided he deserved to be put on the spot.

"Nothing!" He reassured me, grinning. "I think you look beautiful in anything! But every girl likes buying more dresses!"

I tilted my head and smiled. "Beautiful in anything, you say?"

He hesitated and blushed before stuttering, "Can I not pay you a compliment...?"

There it was again. Another awkward silence. It was becoming increasingly unnerving. I climbed out of the bed in silence, keeping my eye on Charles. He was behaving very strangely and it bothered me that I couldn't work out why.

* * *

"No, Charles – I look stupid!"

"You don't, Georgie. No more than I do!"

"You have to dress like that!" I retorted, digging my feet into the ground to prevent him from dragging me any further.

"Well, that's oddly uncomforting," Charles muttered, tugging on my arm. "Please, Georgie, we're almost there!"

"I will meet your friends," I replied. "When I am wearing my old clothes which I am comfortable in."

"Why are you not comfortable in this?" He stopped trying to drag me and just turned to look at me. "You look fine."

"Because, Charles, I don't look like myself. I look like a snob!" I felt awful. The dress was pale blue with delicate stitching, lace around the neckline and it flowed beautifully. It wasn't the most high class dress, that much was true, but I no longer felt comfortable in anything which wasn't a drab colour.

"Now, Georgie, that is very rich coming from you! Firstly, you do not look like a snob. Secondly, you used to be a high class socialite – or you would have been. I am not asking you to go back to that level. I am perfectly happy for my fiancée to be working class, because she's perfect as she is!"

That shut me up for a minute and I allowed him to pull me along for a bit further. He was so sweet, always saying the most adorable yet sensible things, that I found it very difficult to believe that he needed my help with his problem. I was surprised he needed to lie at all! I began to feel jealous of the woman who ended up married to him.

We stopped as soon as we reached the docks. Charles looked up at the ship in front of us, a sparkle in his eyes. He just looked so...so _proud_!

"Look at her!" His gaze at the ship didn't falter as he spoke. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"It's a ship," I replied stubbornly.

He broke his gaze and looked at me with a grin. "Of course _she's _a ship. For a ship, she is beautiful. Did you know," his shoulders shifted back, his chest shifted out and the pride in his voice was unmistakable. "She is the largest ship in the world?"

I didn't, and it wasn't something which particularly impressed me. "Oh," I answered in a dull voice, my attempt to feign interest failing miserably.

"Hmph," was the only response. Charles turned to look at it again, before turning back to me. "We have a problem then. Why my fiancée doesn't know or care much about _Titanic._"

"We can just tell the truth," I suggested. "I'm just not interested in machinery."

"She's more than a machine!" Charles sounded aghast. "I tell you what, though. This will earn me some points, I reckon! When asked, you say you're not particularly interested in ships and I don't want to bore you by talking about something which doesn't interest you."

I started laughing, but stopped as soon as I realised that he was being serious.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. He shrugged it off, and took my arm to take me onboard.

* * *

The ship was slightly more impressive once we were on board, although it still didn't spark my interest. I became bored after only a couple of minutes of standing idly on the bridge. Charles wasn't speaking; he just stood, rocking back on his heels and rubbing his palms anxiously. I folded my arms and sighed, trying to make a point about my boredom. Charles didn't pick up on it, and instead just continued with the rubbing and rocking.

Eventually we could hear footsteps which signalled a break in my boredom. Charles sprang foreword, panic suddenly spreading over his face. He looked at me and whispered, "Oh Lord, I've made a mistake, haven't I?"

I didn't reply – not that I had much time to. A voice bellowed across the ship, a reply was heard, and then there he was – the source of the noise. I wrinkled my forehead. He didn't look like a man who could make that much noise. He was no taller than me and he wasn't of a large build at all – and I realised I was being drawn to his eyes. He had such beautiful blue eyes...

Charles took my hand, making me jump. I plastered a smile on my face as Charles introduced us.

"Georgie, this is my good friend and our first officer, Will Murdoch."

"Georgie?" Will Murdoch smiled. "That's not the most feminine of names!"

"It's short for Georgiana," Charles replied. "I don't know why I chose to dignify that with a response since I _know _you know that's not her full name."

"I like Georgiana," Will Murdoch began to laugh. "It's a lovely name. I don't know why women insist on shortening their names which are already perfect."

"Why did you shorten yours?" I bit back.

"Touché," he grinned. "Charles, you described your girl as a quiet and shy little thing. You said you hadn't introduced us because she wouldn't speak!"

"She has her moments..." Charles mumbled.

"It doesn't matter," Will continued. "I like women who aren't afraid to speak up. They say the world is changing quickly, you know. Anyway, Georgiana as I shall now call you, I think I will give you a tour of this ship -"

"Will," Charles interrupted, grabbing my arm tightly. "Isn't your wife expecting a tour this afternoon?"

"Yes, she is," Will replied brightly. "But I've asked Harry to show her around."

"That makes no sense," Charles persisted. "Why don't you show Adie around and Harry can give Georgie a tour?"

"I don't mind, Charles, honestly," I interrupted. I didn't mind the thought of being alone with this officer. I needed to find out more about him – so he had a wife, but in my experience that didn't mean much to some men. Then again, he could be one of those who it _did _mean something to. There was only one way to find out.

He froze and stared at me. For a split second I thought I could see deep sorrow in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared. He let go of my arm and smiled – a smile which was forced, or so it seemed to me.

"Very well. Just don't go too far. I need to introduce you to the others later."

Will held out his arm and I smiled at him as I accepted it. He led me away from the bridge, along the top deck of the massive ship. I glanced behind me for a moment, catching Charles' gaze again. I wrinkled my forehead in confusion – he looked so upset over something so downright trivial!

* * *

_**A/N – as always, thank you for the reviews! I am really enjoying writing this now (I took a while to get back 'into' writing but I'm back enjoying it as much as ever now!) and I can't wait to finish some more chapters. I just hope that people are enjoying reading it too! =)**_

_** I should have a bit more spare time soon, as it's coming up to the holidays. I will have exams in January, but I am determined to write as much as possible between now and then! ~Phil**_


	5. Touring

Georgie's P.O.V.

"Lights must have told you all about _Titanic_," Will Murdoch kept talking as he led me around the decks. "She's a wonderful ship."

"Actually," I replied sweetly. "He has hardly mentioned it. Her."

We stopped. Will Murdoch looked at me with an expression of complete bemusement. "He has hardly mentioned her to his fiancée?"

I shook my head, keeping a smile plastered on my face. "No."

"But she's the largest ship in the world! She is playing the most important role in his career up to this point! He will most likely go down in history for his role as an officer on this ship, and he has _hardly mentioned _her?" He stopped and took a deep breath. "Surprisingly, I find that somewhat difficult to believe."

"It is true," I replied, meeting his gaze defiantly. "I have little interest in ships and machinery, and he does not want to bore me by talking about it."

There was a pause when I finished speaking, before Will burst out laughing.

"Oh aye right, how much did he pay you t'say that?"

"He doesn't need to pay me to tell the truth," I snapped. I was starting to regret agreeing to this tour. I hated ships anyway, but I hated tours of ships more. Especially when I wasn't being shown anything.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he took a deep breath and stopped laughing. "I'm a wee bit dubious of this whole set-up, if I'm honest with you. You know he accepted a bet that ye'd be married in New York?"

I choked. "What the hell? He never mentioned a wedding!"

A deathly silence fell and I felt the colour drain from my face. Oh, good God, what had I just said?

"He must have mentioned a wedding, Georgiana," Will spoke very slowly. "That is why you are engaged to him."

"Well of course he's mentioned weddings," I seized the opportunity to backtrack. "But nothing about New York, is what I meant to say. He told me he'd accepted a bet of two months wages that I didn't exist, and that is all."

"That is not all," Will replied, taking my arm and starting to walk again. "But it's none of my business, I suppose. You have a beautiful lady-like vocabulary, by the way."

"Oh," I felt my cheeks redden. Damn, I would have to think before I spoke. "Thank you?"

Will Murdoch led me all over the ship, allowing me to step inside the beautiful first class suites, showing me the exquisite staircases and walking me around the decks. All the decoration was gorgeous, although it only led to me thinking that I didn't really miss my old life. Yes, it was beautiful – but what service did elaborate decoration provide, aside from boosting the egos of the wealthiest?

"What about the rest of the ship?" I asked finally. I had been biting my tongue for the past hour, but I couldn't stop myself. I knew I would feel like a hypocrite if I didn't ask.

"You don't want to see the rest," Will grinned. "Lights will be waiting for you anyway."

I frowned. "But if I am coming on this voyage I will be living in the other parts, so I think I would like to see them before I come to a decision."

He opened his mouth to reply, but a yell made his voice catch in his throat. We both turned to see Charles walking quickly towards us.

"Your wife is looking for you, Will," he shouted as he approached us. "And Georgie, I need to introduce you to the others before you go home."

Will took my right hand and kissed it gently and I smiled. Oh, he had annoyed me so much this afternoon, but at the same time he was so utterly charming and attractive. His blue eyes seemed to smile in response, and he turned to Charles with a boyish grin splashed across his face.

"Thanks, Lights. I'd better see her off," he started to walk away, then turned back to look at me. "And Georgiana, I will see you soon, I hope."

With that he walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, Charles grabbed my arm. "What the hell, Georgie?"

"What?" I demanded, glaring at him.

"You're going to mess everything up!"

"Oh, please. You'll get your money and I will go back to my own life and we won't see eachother again. Why can't I enjoy myself for a while?"

"Because, Georgie, if this is how you enjoy yourself I won't be getting my money, will I? Besides, he is _married_!"

I shrugged and pulled my arm away. "Charles, I appreciate your concern but we aren't engaged to be married and – oh yes, apparently there's a part of the bet you declined to mention earlier?"

He just stared at me. "He _told you_? Christ, that's not his place!"

"Charles, you seem to be jealous or something."

"Of course I'm not jealous, Georgie," he replied quickly, although I noticed a short hesitation. "But I don't want everything to be ruined because of a silly thing like Will."

"I thought you were friends," I pointed out obstinately.

"Georgie, when have you ever heard of a man's friend behaving like that with his fiancée?"

Another silence fell. I sighed and wandered over to sit in a nearby deckchair. Charles followed me over but did not sit, and instead stood and stared at me with sad eyes.

"Have you decided about the voyage, Georgie?"

I blinked, considering. I hadn't met the other officers, but I wanted to see more of Will. I would be lying if I said it was a dilemma – I knew the answer straight away. I wanted to be close to Will, if only to find out more about him. Even if nothing ever happened, I wanted to be near him.

"Of course I'll come, Charles. And honestly don't worry about Mr Murdoch. I don't want to ruin anything for you," I smiled innocently.


	6. Object of Desire

Georgie's P.O.V.

Since the day I met Will, the time quickly passed and it was soon the day to board _Titanic_ for the maiden voyage. During that time I had found out more about the ship and her crew then I ever wanted to know – although that had involved spending quite a bit of time with Will. Charles had introduced me to the other officers the same day I'd met Will, and once that was done we quickly hurried away. Not without escaping a man Charles seemed to have the utmost respect for, who was introduced to me as the master shipbuilder, Mr Andrews. I was in complete awe of him at first, but after a few more meetings his friendly smile and charming nature put me completely at ease.

In fact, truth be told, I began to see him as a sort of father figure and that was why I found myself on the day of the maiden voyage, tagging along behind him as he scribbled in his notebook. He barely spoke to me as he did this, but I wasn't offended – no, as I had been told so many times by different people, that was just _his way. Titanic _was his child and nothing could distract him from her on this important day. Whenever he did speak I listened intently; he was so kind and intelligent and, on a lesser level, his accent fascinated me. I'd often heard Irish accents in the streets and harbour of Southampton, but his was different. It was rough in a way but, oddly enough, smooth at the same time.

"I must apologise, Georgie," he spoke as he paused for a moment. "Ye must find my company frightfully dull."

"Never!" I laughed. "I keep telling you that I enjoy your company. It's refreshing!"

He laughed then, fiddling with his pencil. "I find it refreshing that a young woman thinks nothing of following an auld man around a ship!"

"Old man? You're not old! Honestly, must I keep telling you that?"

"Ye must," he replied seriously. "And I don't think I'll ever believe you."

"It doesn't matter," I declared blithely. "Why should I care who I follow around as long as I'm happy to do so?"

He shrugged, a smile playing on his lips. "There is no reason, I suppose. Apart from that small matter of how our society expects women to behave."

"Hasn't Charles told you that I don't care?" It was true. I cared so little that I kept forgetting. Charles would keep nudging me and reminding me how I was supposed to behave, but slipping into my old life was more difficult than I had thought.

"Oh, Georgie, how I wish that ye were travelling in first class!" Mr Andrews smiled as he started scribbling in his notebook again.

I had forgotten that he was in a different class to me. Damn, how could I forget that? It was his ship, why would he be travelling in the bottom with me? He was a gentleman – a real gentleman, one of the few I had met who truly deserved that title. No, I was going to be alone.

"Well, I know my place," I stated confidently, although I felt the exact opposite.

Mr Andrews chuckled as he walked on. Frowning, I quickly followed him and patiently watched as he stood beside a door and began scribbling notes.

"Screws," he mumbled under his breath.

"Beg pardon?"

"Screws," he repeated. "I have reason to believe that the hinges on these doors need better screws."

"Screws?" I repeated stupidly. What the hell had he been laughing about then?

"Oh, before I forget – what ye just said about knowing your place."

"Yes?" I wrinkled my forehead in confusion.

"I have been mulling this over for a while, but I decided that – as there was an empty room still available – ye might want to accept this ticket. For second class."

I gaped, probably looking nothing like a lady at that moment. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. I would have liked to have put ye in the first class – ye would have made the voyage much more interesting – but Mr Lightoller informed me that ye wouldn't feel too comfortable. Ye can look at this room at least, and decide what ye want to do."

I took his hand and squeezed it tightly. "I don't think I can thank you enough for your thoughtfulness!"

"There is no need to thank me, Georgie. No need at all. Now tell me, before we go any further, why do ye not want to be spending this time with your fiancé?"

"Oh," I swished my skirts and fixed my gaze on the floor as I thought about it. "I just find it oddly off-putting. I keep catching him staring at me, but as soon as I look at him he looks away. It's slightly uncomfortable – I keep thinking I'm doing something wrong. Besides," I started to babble slightly. "I would only be in the way this morning. They must be very busy today, what with the voyage starting and everything..."

I trailed off when I realised Mr Andrews was chuckling.

"Mr Lightoller stares at ye? I'm surprised ye need clarification about that," he smiled. "It's an odd quirk of young men in love. They stare at the...er...object of their desire when they think they're not looking. Although," he wrinkled his forehead slightly. "I have only seen young men who don't have the courage to talk to a young lady doing it. In all cases I have witnessed, once the couple are engaged or married the staring stops."

I blinked. Surely not? No, Charles couldn't possibly feel that way about me. We were childhood friends, we'd only just met eachother again. It was not at all possible that he could have those feelings. I realised I was gaping, but quickly pulled myself together.

"You look surprised, Georgie. Surely he's told ye he loves ye?" Mr Andrews joked, before starting to scribble something in his notebook again. I took a deep breath and started to walk away.

"Miss Georgie? Don't ye want te see your room?" He called after me. I turned to look and saw confusion written all over his face.

"I'll see it later," I called back. "I have to...see a man about a girl."

* * *

I made a beeline for the bridge, successfully skirting past all the passengers who had apparently decided it was a good idea to float about the top deck instead of staying out of everyone's way inside their rooms. It wasn't even time to leave, why would they want to stand outside looking at the dock when they could be unpacking?

It didn't matter, as I soon found myself on the bridge and began to seek out Charles. He had told me that morning that he would be on or near the bridge that morning, which he had seemed fairly pleased about. Still, I couldn't see him anywhere and I hit the railing in frustration.

"Violence isn't a particularly lady-like quality," I heard a smooth Scottish voice say.

I turned to see Will standing there, amused, holding a notebook and pen but somehow not looking quite as dignified as Mr Andrews. I smiled at him.

"What brings you to the bridge, Georgiana?" He asked brightly, twirling a pencil in his left hand.

"I'm looking for Charles. He said he would be here this morning."

"Och, I'm sure he'll be here somewhere. He was here a moment ago," he gazed around, but apparently with no luck. "Or you will just be stuck wit' me."

"I wouldn't normally complain," I smiled coyly. "But I need to ask him something important and it can't wait or I wouldn't be here getting in your way."

"And we are rushed off our feet t'day," Will replied with a grin. "I'll play it honestly then. He's over there."

He gestured towards the stern of the ship, where I could just about make out the figures of two officers – although I couldn't be sure that either of them were Charles. Still, it wouldn't hurt to go and look.

"Thank you," I smiled at the first officer, who took my right hand and kissed it.

"Anything for you, Miss Georgiana," he said softly, with a glint in his blue eyes. I felt a slight flutter in my stomach as I gently pulled my hand away.

Will smiled again and I stared as he walked into the wheelhouse, leaving me alone. Maybe this voyage wasn't a good idea – I could tell that there was _something _there, which could easily escalate. Which wouldn't help Charles at all. Oh, Charles! I shook my head and began to make my way down to the stern to find him.

* * *

It didn't take long. Charles spotted me before I reached him, and he hurried over to meet me with a concerned expression on his face. Concern. The last expression I wanted to see.

"Is everything alright, Georgie?" He made a grab for my hands but I pulled them away.

"I've just been talking to someone," I replied quickly, determined to get it out before he could distract me. "He says you are in _love _with me."

Charles just stared at me, then laughed, relief in his eyes. "Oh, Georgie, of course he said that. We're supposed to be getting married, aren't we?"

"I don't mean that," I replied hotly. "He was saying – with no prompting whatsoever – that your body language said you loved me. You can't fake body language."

"You can," he stammered slightly in his reply. "I do it all the time. Part of the act."

"Oh, really? Because I thought that this new information puts everything else into focus. Maybe it's not love, I really don't care, but there's something more than friendship and it needs to stop!"

I immediately regretted my choice of words. Charles suddenly looked both distressed and horrified and his gaze dropped for a moment.

"That's fine, Georgie. I understand."

"I'm sorry, Charles, I -"

"No, you're right. It's unnecessary, I know, and it only complicates matters."

"No, Charles, I was too harsh..."

"Georgie, just do one thing for me," Charles took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Anything, Charles, I'm just so sorry for what I said just now -"

"Just tell me when I'm overstepping your boundaries. You're very special to me and I don't want to upset you."

I nodded silently, and he let go of my hand. "I will see you later today, Georgie. I'm just busy now. I'll see you for dinner."

And with that he walked away, leaving me feeling like I'd just killed a kitten. I felt awful, absolutely awful. The _hurt _in his eyes when I had finished talking! I'd have to make it up to him, but had no idea how I could.

* * *

_**A/N – I know I said I'd keep writing, but things kept getting in my way – hopefully I'll be able to focus on this story more now that the exams are finished! As always, reviews are much appreciated and of course I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! - Phil**_


End file.
